Finn vs. YC Death Battle
6:04 TheEnderGamer Finn suddenly is attacked by YC * 6:04 Finn168719 Finn pulls out the Demon Blood Katana * 6:04 TheEnderGamer I'd like to see this as a real death battle * I can already imagine a sprite of Anime Finn * 6:05 Finn168719 Yea * 6:05 TheEnderGamer Announcer: FIGHT! * I've seen Death Battle and so I'm parodying it as you can probably see * 6:05 Finn168719 Yea * 6:05 TheEnderGamer I love it * Anyways * YC breathes atomic breath on Anime Finn then scratches him * YC keeps scratching him in a combo then kicks him away * 6:06 Finn168719 Finn stabs YC at the chest * 6:06 TheEnderGamer YC covers his chest with his tail * 6:07 Finn168719 Finn climbs up the tree and hides there, preparing to ambush * 6:07 TheEnderGamer Doin this death battle style, can already imagine the video * YC is confused where he went * Due to the fact that finn probably did it secretly * 6:08 Finn168719 Finn jumps down the tree and lands on YC's back like he is riding it and then starts stabbing YC at the neck with a Demon Blood Katana * 6:08 TheEnderGamer Wait isn't his neck armoured? * 6:08 Finn168719 It has little of Nippon steel, dealing a few damage * 6:08 TheEnderGamer Ok * YC boots Finn off then smacks him with his tail * 6:09 Finn168719 Finn stands up * Finn: A tough opponent i see... * 6:10 TheEnderGamer YC bites at Finn * 6:10 Finn168719 Finn stabs YC's eye with a Demon Blood Katana * 6:10 TheEnderGamer YC screams in pain * YC smacks at Finn with his tail * 6:11 Finn168719 Finn gets launched to the tree, pulling the Katana out of YC's eye quickly as painful * 6:11 TheEnderGamer YC screams more * 6:11 Finn168719 Finn throws a fireball at YC's mouth * 6:12 TheEnderGamer YC breathes atomic fire at it * 6:12 Finn168719 Finn shoots the Flaming Sword Beams at YC * 6:12 TheEnderGamer YC deflects them with his tail * 6:13 Finn168719 Finn gets hit and feels no pain due to Complete Fire Resistance * 6:14 TheEnderGamer YC stabs Finn with his tongue (aparrently it's like a harpoon) * 6:14 Finn168719 Finn grunts painfully and slices YC's tongue * 6:14 TheEnderGamer YC screams in pain * 6:14 Finn168719 Finn throws a fireball at YC's tongue * 6:15 TheEnderGamer wait * it's sliced off * 6:16 Finn168719 Which he sliced it off which it was closer * And then he throws the fireball at the tongue which it was about to go back into YC's * 6:17 TheEnderGamer ok * 6:17 Finn168719 Kamina's tattoos appeared on Finn's body, transforming into a mixture of Kaiser form and the Demon Blood Sword form * 6:19 TheEnderGamer YC uses the roar of glory * 6:20 Finn168719 Finn shoots a fire drill at YC's mouth * 6:20 TheEnderGamer wouldn't it get disentegrated? * 6:20 Finn168719 Oh * Finn decides to hide at the back of the tree * 6:21 TheEnderGamer I think that would get disentegrated too (yes it's super OP) * 6:21 Finn168719 And Finn appears to never hear anything due to the roar of glory impairing his hearing * Because of that, he hears nothing but ringing noises * Finn digs down with a drill * 6:22 TheEnderGamer YC stops doing the roar * YC looks down the hole * 6:23 Finn168719 Finn shoots the drill at YC's face * 6:23 TheEnderGamer YC screams in pain * YC becomes Toon YC * Toon YC rampages down the hole after Finn * 6:24 Finn168719 Finn sees a computer monitor and fuses with it, becoming his own ultimate form * 6:25 TheEnderGamer Toon YC combos Finn by scratching him * 6:25 Finn168719 His hair color apparently didn't change, and the digital code colors are blue * 6:26 TheEnderGamer that roar of glory s*** YC has is super OP * 6:26 Finn168719 Finn generates five Digital burning drills and shoots at Toon YC * 6:26 TheEnderGamer granted if it's that powerful he'd destroy the universe by doing that and ultimately die * 6:26 Finn168719 Yea * And he might impair his hearing * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjowmP7J-IA And i imagine the theme when YC did the Roar of Glory * 6:28 TheEnderGamer So let's pretend he didn't do that due to him probably killing himself doing it * 6:29 Finn168719 Yea * 6:29 TheEnderGamer Let's pretend he was just doing some other attack * Toon YC dodges the drills * 6:29 Finn168719 Yep * Finn generates the Digital Nine-tailed Fox * 6:30 TheEnderGamer Toon YC shoots a giant stream of atomic breath at the Digital Nine-tailed fox * from his mouth of course * 6:32 Finn168719 The Digital Nine-Tailed Fox shoots a large breath at Toon YC in response * Because the Nine-Tailed Fox is large as heck * 6:33 TheEnderGamer His jaws can crush anything * So it can crush his own mouth? * Must be tough for him to eat * 6:34 Finn168719 It can make Finn grab YC's tail and pulls it into YC's mouth to crush his own tail * 6:36 TheEnderGamer yea * anyways * Toon YC is burned * Toon YC bites the digital nine-tailed fox in the leg Category:Unfinished Roleplays